Time
by Hyuuga Jishin
Summary: Sejauh apapun aku melangkah, pada akhirnya engkaulah tempatku kembali. Waktu yang memisahkan kita, tapi pada akhirnya waktu pula lah yang menyatukan kita. Aku mencintaimu, dengan sangat sederhana. Biarkan waktu mengambil alih takdir yang sudah tertuliskan untuk kita. #SHBF7 #ChainedUp


_Sebelum benar-benar melanjutkan membaca sampai selesai (kalau ada yg membaca), harap perhatikan warning dibawah ini dengan seksama agar tidak terjadi keributan yg tidak akan saya gubris kalau keributan itu merugikan saya atau reader lain, terimakasih ^^_

.

.

.

.

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Rate: T**

 **Naruto asli milik Masashi Kishimoto-san. Fict ini dan Hyuuga Neji milik saya xD xP**

 **Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran seperti difict-fict sebelumnya. Aneh, kacau, diksi bad, OOC akut (baik Hinata maupun Sasuke akan sangat OOC). Author kerasukan jin jadi mohon dimaafkan atas segala kekurangan yang menyertai fict ini=_=**

 **A/N 1: Saya menulis fict ini dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya. Saya sangat menghargai ending "Naruto" sebagaimana Masashi Kishimoto-san membuatnya, meskipun jujur saja itu sangat jauh dari bayangan dan pandangan saya sebelumnya. Fict ini tidak merubah apapun jalan cerita Naruto maupun Boruto. Hanya ending absurd (versi saya) yg didedikasikan untuk para SHL, mohon untuk tidak membuat keributan. Sekali lagi, ini hanya fict ending pemaksaan dari saya yg tidak akan merubah apapun jalan cerita asli Naruto maupun Boruto.**

 **Terimakasih, dan selamat membaca kalau ada yg baca xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIME**

 **A story by Hyuuga Jishin**

 **For #SHBF7 #ChainedUp**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sejauh apapun aku melangkah, pada akhirnya engkaulah tempatku kembali. Waktu yang memisahkan kita, tapi pada akhirnya waktu pula lah yang menyatukan kita. Aku mencintaimu, dengan sangat sederhana. Biarkan waktu mengambil alih takdir yang sudah tertuliskan untuk kita._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UCHIHA SASUKE**

Aku melihatnya. Melihat dengan jelas wanita bersurai indigo sebahu yang tengah menautkan kedua lengannya untuk berdoa dengan bersimbah air mata. Meski dalam diam, aku tahu ia sedang menangis, merapalkan kalimat yang mungkin saja sudah berulang kali ia panjatkan kepada _Kami-sama_. Dia Hinata, wanita lemah lembut yang sangat penyayang. Wanita berhati baik yang –kukatakan- bernasib buruk dimasa lalu, sama sepertiku. Dua pusara yang ditaburi banyak bunga menjadi tempat favorit kami beberapa waktu ini. Dua pusara dengan dua nama berbeda, dua nama yang membuatku dan Hinata terkadang tersenyum miris akan takdir kami.

 _Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura_.

Ya, itu pusara si _dobe_ dan pusara Sakura. Pusara sahabat dan isteriku. Pusara yang selama beberapa bulan ini rutin kami kunjungi, aku dan Hinata. Ku letakan lengan besarku diatas kepalanya, lalu ku elus urai indigo sebahunya dengan lembut penuh perasaan. Hinata membuka kelopak matanya yang tadi terpejam, kemudian menghapus jejak air mata yang menggenang dipipi tembamnya. Sambil tersenyum, ia bangkit berdiri dan aku menyambut senyumnya dengan senyum tipisku.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Suara ini, suara lembutnya, suara yang mencerminkan kepribadiannya. Suara yang selalu menenangkan hatiku dan membuat hatiku menghangat ketika mendengarnya.

"Hn."

"Ayo pulang. Anak-anak pasti sudah menunggu dirumah," Katanya, aku mengangguk sambil menggandeng lengannya meninggalkan pemakaman.

 _Sakura, Naruto, berbahagialah disurga. Aku berjanji akan menjaga mereka sekuat yang aku mamp.. Arigatou..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku dan Hinata sampai diMansion Uchiha dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar kami. Ketiga anak kami ternyata belum pulang dari Akademi. Biarlah, agar Hinata bisa beristirahat dulu barang sebentar saja. Aku membantunya berbaring dan kemudian aku duduk ditepian ranjang disampingnya.

"Berisitrahatlah, Hinata." Aku melihatnya menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis, senyumnya yang tulus benar-benar menghangatkan hatiku.

"Aku ingin menunggu anak-anak pulang, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku harus memastikan mereka makan siang dan beristirahat setelah hampir seharian mereka diAkademi," Ini yang aku suka darinya, dia sangat memperhatikan kebutuhan anak-anak kami.

"Tapi Hinata kau—"

"Aku dan _baby_ akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau tak usah khawatir begitu. Sarada, Boruto dan Himawari masih membutuhkan perhatianku. Kalau hanya karena mengandung membuatku melupakan mereka, rasanya tidak adil. Mereka bertiga juga anak-anak kita, Sasuke- _kun_." Hinata memotong kalimatku sambil menangkup wajahku. Aku membeku beberapa saat, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Hinata. Apa kau... menyayangi Sarada?" Aku bertanya dengan lirih, dapat ku lihat ekspresi terkejut dari raut wajah Hinata, kemudian aku menunduk. Seakan takut mendengar jawaban Hinata, aku semakin menunduk dalam. Namun baru beberapa saat, Hinata menarik daguku dan tersenyum tipis sembari mengusap pipi tirusku. "Sangat," Jawabnya tanpa keraguan, aku menatap manik lavendernya yang memancarkan kejujuran dan kehangatan secara bersamaan. Dan ucapannya setelah itu membuatku benar-benar membeku ditempat.

"Meski Sarada- _chan_ tidak terlahir dari rahimku, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya, aku sangat mencintainya sebagaimana aku menyayangi dan mencintai Boruto dan Himawari. Sejak aku memutuskan untuk menikah denganmu, aku sudah merapalkan janji dalam hatiku, bahwa aku akan menerimamu luar dan dalam dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan yang kau miliki. Sarada- _chan_ adalah anugerah terindah untukmu dan Sakura- _san_. Maka dengan itu,aku akan menjaganya sebagaimana kau menjagaku dan kedua anak-anakku."

"..."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Sakura- _san_ sebagai Ibu kandung Sarada- _chan_. Tapi, aku Uchiha Hinata, isterimu, akan membuat Uchiha Sarada anakmu, tetap merasakan kasih sayang dan kehangatan seorang Ibu. Meski kelak dia membenciku sekalipun, aku tak akan pernah merubah pendirianku untuk tetap menyayangi dan mencintainya setulus hatiku."

Aku benar-benar tertegun, bahkan setetes air mataku mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah. Wanita dihadapanku ini, benar-benar luar biasa. Aku mencintainya luar dalam. Aku memeluknya, sangat erat dan dia membalas memelukku sama eratnya.

"Hinata.." Suaraku tercekat ditenggorokan, susah payah aku mengungkapkan isi hatiku kepadanya. "Aku berjanji bukan hanya kepada Naruto dan Sakura yang sudah berada disurga sana, tapi aku juga berjanji kepadamu. Aku akan menjaga kalian semampuku. Bahkan aku rela bertaruh dengan nyawaku demi melindungi kalian. Kau, Sarada, Boruto, Himawari dan calon anak-anak kita kelak adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku berjanji, akan membahagiakan kalian sebisaku. Akan kulakukan apapun demi melihat senyum dan tawa kalian. Aku benar-benar berjanji, Hinata." Aku merasakan kaus yang kukenakan basah oleh air matanya, dan kurasakan juga anggukan lemah darinya.

"Kumohon sayangilah Sarada sebagaimana kau menyayangi Boruto, Himawari dan anak-anak kita kelak. Jangan pernah membedakannya karena dia bukan lahir dari rahim mu."

"Tidak akan. Aku benar-benar sudah menganggapnya seperti putriku sendiri. Dan aku juga mohon padamu, tolong sayangi Boruto dan Himawari sebagaimana kau menyayangi Sarada dan anak-anak kita kelak, Sasuke- _kun._ " Aku mengangguk pasti. Kehirup aroma lavender menenangkan yang terkuar dari tubuhnya, menikmati kehangatan yang tidak kudapatkan dari wanita manapun bahkan Sakura sekalupun.

"Boruto sangat mirip dengan si _Dobe_. Aku menyayanginya, sungguh. Dia mengingatkanku pada pahlawan desa yang menuntunku kembali kejalan yang benar. Boruto pula yang memberi tahuku, bahwa seorang anak membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perhatian Ayahnya. Dengan memeluknya, aku merasa sedang memeluk Naruto. Dengan menatapnya, aku seperti menatap Naruto, sahabat sekaligus rivalku dalam berbagai hal. Mungkin terlambat, tapi aku memang menyayangi Naruto, dan dengan adanya Boruto, aku bisa melimpahkan segala perasaanku terhadap Naruto kepadanya. Sebagai rasa terimakasih ku kepadanya selama ini." Aku bersumpah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana deretan kata yang entah maknanya apa itu bisa keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, ditambah kalimat yang kuucapkan begitu panjang. Semoga saja, Hinataku tidak bingung dengan makna _absurd_ yang kuucapkan.

"Dan soal Himawari..." Aku melepaskan pelukanku, kemudian menatap lurus manik lavender miliknya yang terasa menenangkan. "Dia adalah cerminan dirimu yang benar-benar nyata. Perempuan lemah lembut yang pemalu namun juga berjiwa besar," Ku elus pipi tembamnya dengan lembut, kemudian kukecup keningnya lama, berusaha menyalurkan perasaanku padanya. "Aku sangat bangga padanya, aku berharap kelak anak-anakku akan berjiwa besar sepertinya. Aku selalu berusaha memposisikan diriku sebagai Ayah yang baik untuknya. Dia masih sangat kecil, tapi senyumnya membuatku menghangat. Dia adalah malaikat pelengkap dalam hidup kita, Hinata. Dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak sangat menyayanginya." Lagi, kalimat _absurd_ yang kuucapkan dengan entah apa maknanya. Aku meringis, aku benar-benar bodoh dalam hal mengungkapkan perasaan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Sangat mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga, Hinata. Lebih dari yang kau tahu.." Aku menciumi keseluruhan wajahnya, kemudian ciumanku turun ke perutnya yang masih rata. Beberapa bulan lagi, Hinataku akan melahirkan keturunan-keturunan Uchiha lain. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Ketiga anak yang sedang menjadi perbincangan kedua orang dewasa tersebut mematung dari luar pintu kamar. Merasakan dada mereka menghangat dengan detak jantung yang menggebu tak beraturan. Senyum tipis mereka terpancar, kebahagiaan menelusup kedalam relung hati mereka. Mendengar kalimat yang kedua orang dewasa itu lontarkan membuat mereka merasakan setitik harapan untuk masa depan mereka.

Boruto, Sarada, dan Himawari yang baru saja pulang dari Akademi memang akan memberikan kejutan kepada kedua orang tua mereka. Mereka sengaja tidak mengucapkan 'Tadaima' ataupun membuat kegaduhan yang membuat orang tua mereka mengetahui kepulangan mereka. Mereka ingin berhambur kedalam pelukan kedua orang tua mereka untuk sekedar merasakan kehangatan keluarga. Namun ternyata, justru mereka lah yang mendapat kejutan yang sangat membahagiakan dengan mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan kedua orang dewasa tersebut.

"Sarada- _nee_.." Himawari menghampiri Sarada yang masih membeku diambang pintu, kemudian menggenggam erat lengan Sarada. "Terimalah _Okaa-chan_ sebagai Ibumu, meski tidak bisa menggantikan _Mama_ , setidaknya _Okaa-chan_ berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik." Pintanya tulus. Sarada tertegun, lalu detik berikutnya ia tersenyum tipis dan langsung berhambur memeluk Himawari.

"Seharusnya aku yangt berkata begitu. Terimalah Papa sebagai Papa kalian. _Papa_ mungkin bukan orang yang baik, tapi aku yakin _Papa_ bisa menjaga kalian dari kejahatan diluar sana." Boruto tersenyum tipis, kemudian menghampiri kedua saudarinya yang sedang berpelukan. Ia memeluk keduanya secara bersamaan, kemudian mengecup puncak kepala mereka bergantian.

"Aku akan membantu _Papa_ , untuk menjaga _Okaachan_ dan adik-adikku kelak. Jadi, Boruto- _nii_ akan jadi pahlawan untuk kalian," Kemudian mereka terkekeh bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku tidak bisa bilang aku punya mimpi. Tapi aku punya ambisi. Amibisiku adalah, membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha dan..."_

Semuanya terjadi. Mansion Uchiha kembali ramai dengan keluarga baru Sasuke dan Hinata. Hinata melahirkan generasi-generasi Uchiha selanjutnya. Kini Mansion Uchiha tak lagi sepi, Hinata melahirkan anak kembar laki-laki yang diberi nama Uchiha Sanada dan Uchiha Sitsuke. Dua tahun kemudian Hinata kembali melahirkan sepasang anak kembar, yang diberi nama Uchiha Hikaru dan Uchiha Hikari. Kini, Hinatapun tengah mengandung empat bulan keturunan Uchiha lainnya. Sasuke menepati janjinya untuk menjaga keutuhan dan keharmonisan keluarganya serta menjadi Ayah yang baik untuk anak-anaknya dan Hinata.

Sasuke juga menepati janjinya pada mendiang Naruto dan Sakura yang sudah berbahagia disurga. Terkadang Sasuke menuesali kejadian lalu, saat ia tidak berhasil menyelamatkan dua orang penting dalam hidupnya saat menjalankan misi dulu. Tapi toh, sekarang semuanya sudah tidak perlu ada yang disesali. Sakura dan Naruto meninggal saat menjalankan misi satu tim untuk membantu Kirigakure yang bergejolak karena adanya ninja perampok. Saat itu, hanya mereka yang bisa turun tangan langsung karena yang lainnya sudah punya tugas sendiri. Keadaan saat itu memang sulit, banyak peperangan yang terjadi sampai akhirnya mereka harus turun tangan.

Sampai saat misi mereka selesai, ditengah perjalanan menuju desa Kohona, mereka dihadang musuh dari bulan. Boneka-boneka Toneri Otsutsuki turun kebumi untuk membalaskan dendam atas Kaguya dan Momoshiki. Boneka yang mempunyai mata rinnegan dikedua matanya itu berjumlah banyak dan tidak bisa mereka kendalikan. Belum sempat bantuan datang, Naruto dan Sakura sudah kehabisan cakra karena perbandingan yang tak sebanding. Beruntung saat itu Sasuke masih bisa selamat, meskipun mereka bertiga adalah Sannin Legendaris, tentu saja cakra mereka tidak akan sebanding dengan boneka ratusan ribu yang bahkan tidak akan bisa kekelahan.

Saat Sasuke membuka matanya, Ia ternyata sudah sampai diKonoha. Tangisan pilu Sarada saat itu menyadarkannya akan sesuatu hal buruk yang terjadi. Sampai Sasuke teringat dengan dengan pesan terakhir Sakura dan Naruto. Bahwa ia harus menikahi Hinata, dan menjaga buah hati mereka. Saat pulih, akhirnya Sasuke menjelaskan pesan terakhir yang ia dapatkan itu. Ia bisa melihat Hinata menangis pilu, lama sekali Hinata berpikir waktu itu sampai akhirnya Hinata menyetujui pernikahan mereka. Awalnya mereka hanya saling terpaut janji, tapi lama-kelamaan mereka jatuh cinta dengan sendirinya. Sampai beberapa bulan usia pernikahan mereka, Hinata dikabarkan mengandung keturunan Uchiha yang membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau menitikan air mata kebahagiaan saat itu.

 _Ini hanya masalah waktu. Waktu yang mempertemukan kita, maka waktu pula yang akan memisahkan kita. Begitupun sebaliknya_.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Kecepetan dan membingungkan ya alurnya? Iya saya juga merasa. Sekali lagi ini hanya ending absurd buatan saya. Mana bisa memangnya Naruto mati kalau Sasuke masih hidup? Kalau salah satu diantara mereka mati, maka satunya lagi akan menyusul. Begitu kata Naruto kan?**

 **Baiklah sisipkan recview yang apa saja deh saya ikhlas. Rulesnya mengatakan bahwa wordsnya tidak bisa terlalu banyak dari ini sedangkan saya gatal sekali ingin memperpanjang. Kapan2 saya buat prekuelnya deh yah agar tidak membingungkan. Tapi yasudahlah review saja dulu yg ada. Hihi. Bahkan kalau ada yang memflame pun saya gapapa deh walau saya ga menghiraukan bgt wkwk. Ngerti gak sama intinya? Ngerti ngertiin aja yah xP**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Hyuuga Jishin *-***


End file.
